


Tell Me What You Want

by periwinklepromise



Series: Femslash February 2019 [8]
Category: Sliders (TV)
Genre: Arguing, Bloodplay (mentioned), Canon Character Death (mentioned), Communication, Discussion of Sexual Identities, Discussion of kink, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February 2019, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kissing, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Setting Boundaries, Stone Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Wade and Maggie finally have it out....It's not quite what they expected.





	1. Forget My Past

“You don't have to be so callous!” Wade complains. Again.

“You don't have to be so _weak_!” Maggie throws back. Honestly, what is this girl's problem? She falls apart at the drop of a hat. Hardly the constitution needed for this kind of mission.

Wade's eyes flash in hurt, a common look on her. “Why are you so hateful? Why do you have to make _everything_ an argument? Just once, can't you just listen to me, and not start talking about how wrong I am to feel how I feel! You've only been doing this for a month, I've been doing this for years! Years, Maggie! So don't give me this, I don't need this, you have no idea! No idea what I've gone through!”

“Are we forgetting that my entire world was destroyed? That my husband was murdered by a man I thought I could trust? I'm only here because your friend Quinn,” she sneers, “Asked me to be. It's pathetic, you know. The way you moon over him.” 

Wade stumbles, and that's all the opening Maggie needs. 

“Doesn't he get tired of it, you hanging around all the time? Following him around, moping?”

“I don't! I don't mope,” she insists, but her eyes are flighty.

“Yes, you do. You sit and you write in your dumb little notebook and you mope. You'd think doing this for years would toughen your skin up, but you're still a weak, whimpering waste of -”

“Is that what your father said?” Wade interrupts, and it's so unexpected that Maggie loses her tongue – for just a second! - but it's enough. “Is that why you hate it any time I show any kind of feeling? You wish you could have these feelings to, but it – what? Got beaten out of you?”

Maggie doesn't flinch, she _doesn't_ , but Wade sees something anyway, and her eyes get all weird, and Maggie suddenly wants viciously to pound her into the pavement. 

“That's it, isn't it. You're afraid to feel, and you're mad that I'm not. You're not jealous of me and Quinn, you're just … jealous of me.” Wade gets a strange smile on her face, and Maggie's hands itch to smack it right off. 

Maggie growls. 

“Huh,” Wade exhales, smug grin growing wider.

She grits her teeth, storms right up to Wade, and pushes her hard against the wall. “Shut it, Welles.”

“Make me, Beckett,” Wade smirks. 

She's not wearing any lip gloss today, Maggie notices … she squeezes her eyes shut, tries to clear her head. _Dammit, Beckett, pull yourself together._ “I said, shut it.” She grabs Wade's hands and slams them against the wall. One of the picture frames shakes but doesn't fall. 

Which is probably a good thing, they don't need to waste limited funds on replacing damaged hotel property. It's bad enough that her and Wade fighting all the time caused Quinn and Rembrandt to get their own room. Now she and Wade are stuck in here together all night.

That used to sound like a bad thing.

Wade bites her lip. It's not like her to shut up for once, so it's something else. Maggie scans the face in front of her, searching. Wade's pupils grow larger. The lighting hasn't changed … which means... 

Wade notices when Maggie realizes, she must, because her eyes stay open but something gets closed off in her mind. 

Maggie surges forward, thrusts her tongue between the thin lips and into Wade's mouth, tasting her tongue, her teeth. Wade doesn't struggle against the hold, just presses her body tight up against Maggie's, and she's warm and soft and writhing, oh _hell_. 

She is so _screwed_.


	2. Better Make It Fast

Wade, it turns out, is actually a very quiet lover. Maggie would have pegged her for a talker, if not a damn howler. Hell knows she never shuts up when Maggie really wants her to, but now that Maggie could go for a good bout of dirty talk, or at least some moaned exclamations of how great she is in bed, there's practically radio silence. 

Maggie thought she had gotten over that childish desire to be flattered and pampered when she turned eight and the General didn't come to her birthday dinner, didn't even say hello to her that night, just went straight to his study. 

Maggie shakes her head, lips against the skin of Wade's waist.

“What is it?” she murmurs.

Oh, _sure_ , Maggie thinks sardonically. Now that she's come once, _now_ , she wants to talk. “It's nothing.” She presses a kiss into Wade's hipbone and follows it with a swipe of her thumb.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Maggie just barely stops herself from rolling her eyes, but she does set her teeth a little hard. “No,” she grits out, “I wanna do this.” She tucks her nose into Wade's curls, breathes in the musk of arousal, flicks out her tongue to taste. 

“We should … talk ...” Wade starts, but the rest of the sentence falls away as Maggie tries to find what makes Wade tick, what makes her moan. 

When Wade tries to touch her, she slaps the hand away. When Wade tries again, Maggie pulls away from her and glares. “Stop,” she growls. 

“Why?”

“I don't like it.”

“Why not?”

“This … isn't about me.”

“Why not?” Wade sits up, completely unashamed of her nakedness, of the wetness glimmering between her legs.

Maggie huffs and turns away. “I don't like being touched, who cares?” Her late husband had never cared, had understood. He didn't feel inadequate for not being able to touch her like that, and she didn't feel inadequate for not wanting it. It had been perfect, actually. _He_ had been perfect.

But Stephen was gone now. Dead. And their entire world was gone too, blown to bits.

She made it out alive, and she is here now, in this hotel bed on an Earth where all politicians only get elected to one-year terms.

“- stone?”

Maggie shakes her head. “Sorry, what?”

“Are you stone?” Wade repeats, oddly gentle.

Is this another one of those weird slang words that doesn't transfer between parallel Earths? “What does that mean?”

“Oh. Um. Well. It means someone who likes sex and everything, but you know, they don't want their partner to … touch them sexually. Like their vulva, or sometimes their breasts. It just kind of sounded like maybe you -”

“Maybe. I don't know. That's not a thing on my Earth.” 

Wade's hand is warm on her shoulder. “I don't have to touch you if you don't like that, okay?” Maggie doesn't know what to say to that, so she doesn't say anything. Wade kisses the back of her neck. “What do you like?” 

“I don't know,” she says flatly, mind still reeling. 

“Just one thing.” Wade moves to sit next to her. “One thing you like.” 

Maggie shrugs half-heartedly. Rubs her fingers against each other.

“I like nails,” Wade offers up. “Having them raked down my back. Ran up my thighs. I liked earlier, at my hip. Really turns me on.” She slowly reaches out and takes Maggie's fingers in her own. She slips a thumb across the nails and lets herself shiver. 

“I like that too.”

“You want me to do it to you?”

“No. I … like doing it. To you.” 

Wade smiles, cuddles close against her side. “Wanna try it now?”


	3. My Precious Time

“So. Um. How do we do this?”

“We do it just like we've been doing it. Nice and easy and fun.” Wade moves up to the head of the bed, lays down, and lifts her arms to Maggie. “Come here.”

Maggie crawls up to her and kisses her, nice and easy and fun. Moves Wade's legs up to her waist and then claws in to the underside of her thighs. Wade moans, bucks, cinches her legs tight. And Maggie sinks into her, scrapes teeth across her jaw, rakes nails up her waist. 

Wade looks like one of those lurid pictures Maggie had seen once, back in public high school before the General had decided to send her to a private military academy instead. Maggie hadn't liked them then, but now she sees the appeal. Wade's skin is soft and lush, her lips pink and plump. And there are marks on her skin from Maggie's nails, slim and pink and just barely raised. 

Breathtaking.

She wants _more_.

And Wade gives her the green light, so she gives more, dragging her nails over every inch, mapping Wade's body like a new island, like a new world. Wade's body is pink all over, pale from the blush and darker from her nails, little lines of scarlet from where she drew blood and made Wade quake and moan. 

For a moment, Maggie's mouth waters as she imagines licking along one of those lines. That, at least, she knows not to try, not with the subtle ways their bodies are different, the atmosphere of Wade's home Earth toxic to Maggie's lungs. They can't be sure it's safe.

But she wants it all the same.

She settles on sucking on the wetness Wade is making while drawing a new line along her slit. Wade bucks against her mouth as she comes, and Maggie holds her but doesn't stop the rolling of her hips, just rides her down and when Wade's fingers start to twitch, she moves her mouth to one thigh. At least Wade didn't try to pull her hair again.

When she regains her breath, Wade asks, “Well?” in a very expectant tone, like Maggie has already been asked the question and should already have a response prepared.

She stays silent.

“Did you like it,” Wade elaborates. “Any of it.”

Maggie nods – not hesitantly, she's not a hesitant person, just … cautious. 

“Yeah?” When Maggie does not explain, Wade huffs, “What did you like?”

“Why do we have to talk about this?” she asks instead. That is a perfectly reasonable question, deserving of an answer.

“Because it's an important part of a healthy relationship,” Wade explains, less patiently than perhaps she normally would. But she does look a little wrung out from this last orgasm, so maybe Maggie can take the credit for this.

“Is that what this is?”

“It could be. If you want.” Wade bites her lip, and it does not seem flirty this time. “Do you want?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want?” she prompts.

“ _More_.”


	4. We Could Be Just Fine

They decide to try this new thing out. “Healthy relationship,” Wade calls it.

Maggie's not sure it can even be considered a relationship, and it isn't like their lives are that conducive to long-term plans, but she should not be surprised that Wade would try to make one anyway – first her diary, now this. Wade just wants something permanent, Maggie realizes.

She's not sure she's up for it, but she'll try.

Most of their relationship consists of Maggie insisting they have a separate room from the guys, or at least some time alone in the shower - it turns out she also likes seeing Wade covered in water.

Quinn is a little unsettled by it, that much is clear. Rembrandt seems fairly supportive. Maggie hadn't realized she would care either way, but the positive reaction is preferable to the alternative.

So, sure, fine, it's a “healthy relationship.” They talk about things instead of yell. Wade does not speak of the General, and Maggie in return does not mention Wade's fading crush on Quinn. When Maggie gets angry, she leaves the room instead of punching things. And then she sits quietly in Wade's arms instead of leaving. 

One day, maybe, she will talk instead of sitting quietly.

Maybe they have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one kind of got away from me! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
